Rescue
by Poolday
Summary: You've been captured by an Organization for who knows WHAT reason, you wake up to find that they've been dissecting your thoughts, and, the icing to the cupcake... You fell in love with your knight with shining key.


You're not sure where you are.

All you know is that you're warm and cozy and that you're super duper tired.

You start to stir and hear a 'swoosh'ing sound of water around you. Your eyebrows furrowed. Why are you in water? You tried to open your baby blue eyes but the water around you stung so you just shut them tight. Then you realized you're in water and last time you checked, humans can't breathe in that.

You start to hold your breath, afraid you were going to drown, but you ran out of oxygen and finally you have to breathe in- and you find you can. Now you're really confused. You try to move your arms to find what's on your face, but suddenly light invades your eyes, despite having them closed. Wincing slightly, you feel a rush of cold air hit you where the water has left. You slowly open your sore eyes and see a boy standing in front of you, his cute pink mouth agape.

Starting to come to your senses, you see you have an oxygen mask covering your mouth. Multiple wires are stuck on, in and around you like an array of a spider's web. You're standing on a small platform and a square wall is in front of you on the ground- three others surrounded you and if you pulled the fourth up, you'd be completely locked in. The boy stood ankle deep in the water but he wasn't paying any attention. His eyes are on you.

You don't look at him just yet. Your baby blue eyes swung around, taking everything in. It was fuzzy at first, your eyes still trying to get used to the light, but when your vision finally focused, you couldn't piece anything together.

It was a small and completely white room; the floors were probably white tiles underneath the water and white lights hung from a white ceiling. There was no furniture except for a large black computer that towered above your head- even on the platform. Its screen was blank and it was facing you. Looking at the tiny keyboard surrounded by millions of white buttons, you see that it was smashed to smithereens. Then your eyes travel to the only explanation.

He was still standing there, his ocean eyes starring up at you- at least his mouth finally closed from the 'o' it was in earlier. Your eyebrows drew downwards and you felt like whatever happened here, he was the one with the answers. Opening your mouth to speak, you remembered you couldn't because of the mask, and you quickly ripped it off. You deeply inhaled real oxygen and not the stuff that was fed out of a tank. It felt fabulous to your lungs.

"Who are you?" Your voice was raspy and quiet, but it echoed around the small white room anyways. The boy finally snapped out of his daze, a small pink color dusting his tan cheeks, and saluted you.

"Sora here! Ready to take you back home Ms...?" He cried, losing enthusiasm as he wondered what your name could be. You raised an eyebrow at him. His cheeks became a deeper red.

"Torri." You said for him, your voice barely over a whisper. He brightened.

"Okay Torri! Like I said- I'm here to take you home!"

"Home," you said simply, the words sliding off of your tongue. You haven't said that in a long time. "Where am I?" You asked, your voice coming back to you and sounding strong.

Sora paused, starring at you for a second, before opening his mouth to answer. "You're in one of Organization XIII's labs. They captured you about three weeks ago for an experiment. Apparently they want you to create new Heartless."

"Organization XIII? Heartless?" You ask, your mind drawing a blank. Quickly, Sora explained the two unknown things to you- he seemed to be fairly informed on the topic. You wonder why.

After he was done, you starred at him for a moment, thinking if you should believe him or not. His face had darkened considerably and, for one crazy second, you actually believed him. Just for a second.

Jumping down from your platform and onto the ground, your tired legs couldn't take the weight and you quickly crashed to the ground with a great SPLASH! Sora was immediately helping you up and just this time, you let him. Standing on wobbling legs, you bit your lip and looked up to him. His arms were circled around your waist, one hand on the small of your back, another on your stomach. You didn't like feeling useless- though excepting help once and awhile was fine, right?

Starring at him for a moment, he catches your gaze, and you take Sora in fully. His sandy brown hair was standing up on his head in all directions, though it limped a little because of the water that got sprayed onto it from your little fall. His blue eyes were wide and starred at you innocently. His face was tan and curved like a child's as if he still was one. He was tall though- he towered at least ten inches above you. You suddenly felt very small and like a child in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. His voice came out like a whisper and blew across your wet face. His breath smelled like sea salt something- it was sweet, yet salty. You subconsciously tried to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear but found your light brown hair was wet and sticking to your head. Great.

"Yes," you said. He inched his head closer, scrounging his face up and studying you. You avoid his eye contact and let a small blush escape onto your cheeks.

"You don't look like it!" Sora said finally. You slap him on the back of the head, obviously embarrassed of being so close, and squirmed out of his arms.

"Oh drop it!" You said, turning away from him, crossing your arms in front of you.

"Aww, don't be like that!" He cried, hoping in front of you, using the infamous puppy dog eyes. You deflated just a bit and rolled your eyes with a smile.

"Okay Sora. So, what else do you know about me being here?" You ask, trying to get the answers you want. The brown haired boy shrugged.

"Nothing really. Your village-"

"Rebirth."

"Yeah. Your village, Rebirth, wanted you back home. They were really worried." He said, looking down at you with big blue eyes. You let out a sad sigh and glanced at him with depressed looking eyes. Sora immediately asked what was wrong, his voice a little urgent.

"I miss that place. How long did you say I was gone?" You ask again, looking up to him.

"Three weeks."

You let out a long groan and rub your forehead. "Three weeks? How come you didn't come sooner!"

Sora folded his arms and pouted. "Well, I only got here two weeks ago! And guess how long it took to get here!"

You look up to him, thought about it, and when you failed to answer right away, your cheeks flamed. It was a simple math problem and you had to think about it...?

Both of you paused and then burst out laughing. He leaned over, draping an arm around your shoulders and you grinned up at him. Once more, two different shades of blue clashed with each other and held each others gaze. Right in the middle of your little moment, a siren suddenly started to blast. Sora was the first to react. His head snapped to the direction of the white door that blended in perfectly with the white wall and he grabbed your hand. Tossing a childish grin behind his shoulder to you, he took off, dragging you right behind him.

Running through the automatic door (because all of the cool labs have to have automatic doors!) you're swallowed up by pure darkness. You stopped suddenly and Sora was immediately next to you, whispering encouraging words. Eventually, you willed your feet to move and once again, you two sprinted down the darkened hallway. The only thing that really provides comfort is Sora's gloved hand, wrapped around yours. You turned and twisted a couple of times and you wondered how Sora knew this way out of here. Suddenly footsteps echoed and the brown haired boy stopped. You slowed along with him and stood next to him- or so you hoped so- it was so dark you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face.

"What's the matter?" You asked quietly, your whisper hanging in the air. The siren that was squalling shrilly was muffled by the thick air- you could barely hear it anymore. You both hear the footsteps echoing again and Sora let out a little growl next to you. Tightening his hang around yours, he let go and you heard something that sounded a lot like chains rattling together.

"Sora!" You scream into the darkness. You don't want to be alone in this! Whatever, THIS was! Your body tensed and you felt completely alone- and scared. You didn't like being alone in the dark with no way to know if your blinking or not. Not scary for most, but terrifying for you. Clanking of metal on metal echoed through the empty air and your fears reached out to Sora. What was going on! Suddenly the metal clashing sound stops and you held your breath for a moment.

Then, Sora spoke. "Where are you!" His voice sounds far away and you quickly yell back to him.

"Hold on!" His soft voice shouts- closer this time- sounding like music to your ears. You stand there, quivering. Suddenly, the hair on your arms and the back of your neck stand on edge. Something's wrong...

A hand suddenly touched your back and you squealed, turning around. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" You cry, your blind eyes desperately trying to search for something. The same hand brushed against you again, this time on your arm. You quickly swat it away. They were playing with you. Finally a hand grabbed yours and you recognize it as Sora's. Gripping his tight, you both start to run as fast as you possibly can.

More twists and turns followed by both of your labored breathing. Then, a small square of light invaded your vision. At first you thought you were seeing things but as you approached the square, you realize it was an open door, leading out into the light. Joy swept inside of you and you glanced at Sora. His blue eyes were still focused but they were obviously relaxed.

You were going to make it.

You collapsed first. Sitting down in the soft baby blue grass below you, you close your eyes and let your breathing settle. You usually have breathing issues with running. You're startled when someone else's back presses against your own. Peeking over your shoulder you see that Sora has sat behind you, his back leaning against yours gently. You also lean back and soon you both dropped your heads backwards so the crowns slightly touch each other, enjoying the cool air on your exposed necks and the sun shinning on your face.

After a while, Sora got up. Shifting behind you, he stood and without his weight holding you up, you thump to the ground. He laughs above you, his shadow covering your face and you pout angrily at him. Sora holds out a hand for you to take, and without hesitation, you grasp it. Easily pulling you upwards, you were on your feet and brushing off your clothes. Then you looked down to what you had on and almost gagged.

Obviously the organization had no sense of style. There was a baggy black shirt that basically covered most of your legs and on later inspection; you saw that skin-tight black pants were underneath that. Your feet were bare and in between your toes were still wet a little.

You suddenly felt fairly shy and didn't want to be seen. Turning away from Sora, sighing and saying to yourself that you'll just have to deal with it, you started walking. You heard the quick thumps of Sora chasing after you. Soon you two were walking side by side, Sora's hands resting behind his head, your hands clasped together behind your back, quietly thumping your butt as you walked. All around you, baby blue grass stretched and planted randomly was a small thicket of brown tree trunks with pink leaves sprouting on them. The sky was a swirling mix of purples and lime greens, looking like ink in water. Here and there were orange rivers, twisting through the blue grass and eventually leading to a large lake- though they were rarely seen.

It was a beautiful world and a sudden joy flew in your heart as you remembered that THIS was your home. You sneak a glance at Sora and see that he was appreciating the scenery as much as you were.

"So." You said simply, trying to make conversation. His dark ocean blue eyes slid down to you. "How long will it take to get to Rebirth?" You ask again.

"A week or so."

You let out a groan. Your black skin tight pants were already riding up your butt- not the most comfortable feeling- and the black shirt that was drying was starting to get stiff and uncomfortable. You pulled at the probably cheap material. "Seriously?" You mumble. He chuckled and you pout up to him, but you see that he's stopped. Stopping yourself, you watch as he fished through one of his many large pockets and finally pulled out a tricolored charm- blue, red and green stripes wrapped around it. Light suddenly flashed from the blue section and, in the next moment, a plump blue fairy appeared.

The point of her blue hat reached to your knee and she looked around dizzily before spotting Sora. "Oh hohoho! Sora! So good to see you!" She cried in a sweet grandmother-like voice. Sora grinned.

"It's nice to see you too, Merryweather!" He called, dropping to one knee so he was eye level with the plump fairy. "You see, my friend over here needs a new outfit- I think blue would look best. Do you mind creating something for her?" He asked, making his ocean eyes wide. Merryweather quickly nodded and turned to you.

"Oh my, she's a pretty one, isn't she!" Merryweather cried, quickly sizing you up. You bit your lip and felt your face heat up.

"Thank you." You said quietly as the fairy started to get out a measuring tape and taking in your measurements. Once that was done, the plump women stood back, slid out a thin brown wand, and muttered a few magical words. Light suddenly engulfed you and for a moment, you felt light headed. After the light cleared and you were able to see again, you heard Sora take in a sharp breath and Merryweather humphed in satisfaction.

"Now let the girl see herself!" The fairy cried, waving her wand again. This time an elegant, blue full body mirrored appeared and you blinked at the reflection in the mirror.

She had curly, light brown hair that was tied up in a cute pony tail. She was wearing a necklace that was only a thin black chain, loosely hanging around her neck. She was wearing a bright white sleeveless shirt that accompanied a small blue jacket that ended right before her stomach. Her blue pants were baggy shorts that ended about four inches above her knee and had no pockets. She had big, black shoes that were comfortable and felt like walking on a cloud. She was also wearing black, fingerless gloves and when you moved your fingers... you found the girl in the mirror WAS you! Blinking, you leaned in closer and grinned.

"I look good." You said simply, turning this way and that to look at the simple yet pretty design the fairy had cooked up. "Thank you." Suddenly a light bulb went off in your head and you stopped Merryweather and Sora right in the middle of their goodbyes.

"May I have a note book and a pencil?" You asked the plump blue fairy. She looked at you questionably, but held her tongue. Instead she once more whipped out her thin brown wand, waved it, and another flash of light engulfed you. Looking down for a difference, you see a large pocket that was heavy on your right pant leg and on the thin black chain hanging around your neck was a small pencil pendant.

"Now sweetie- pull that pendant off of your necklace and you'll have a pencil! Its tip will never wear and it will never grow short. Once you're done, simply hold it to your necklace and it shall turn back into a pendant! It will automatically become a pendant once more if you drop or loose it- though it will take time so don't be too flippant about it! Your notebook is filled with nicely sized paper that will never run out." Merryweather explained as you pulled said notebook out. It was plain, that's for sure. It had a white cover and on the front was a blue...

"Paopu fruit..." Sora breathed, starring at the star on your notebook. You look up into his eyes, seeing them lost in memories, and didn't push for answers. You knew memories were important to people and that they should never be meddled with. Your older sister had taught you that. Merryweather coughed to break the awkward silence and energetically bid you and Sora goodbye. And with a puff of smoke, she was gone, and you two were left starring at each other once more.

Sniffing, also trying to break the NEW awkward silence, you stuff the notebook inside the over-sized pocket and turned, ready to start out again. Once more, you two started walking side by side, walking silently, though this time you could practically feel the weight of Sora's questions and memories floating in the air around him. Deciding to break yet another silence, you said quietly, "Thank you."

Sora stopped though you kept walking, not wanting him to see your flaming cheeks- you had to deny that they were flaming in the first place because, PLEASE, that is so not like you...! Soon he caught up to you and you both walked in a rhythmic pace.

"You're welcome."

Your heart began to flutter, just a tiny bit, and you smiled to yourself. You didn't know his eyes were on you, and he turned his eyes forward, also wearing a smile.

Four hours passed and only small conversations passed between you two. You let out a tiny groan, wanting to DO something- maybe I Spy! But looking around you... what is there to spy other than grass, trees and sky?

As another two hours passed you finally got your answer to no-boredom. The solution? Almost peeing yourself.

A sound started mutely and at first you thought you were just hearing things. But then you realized that Sora was looking around too, almost confused. Then, you identified the noise as a sucking sound and then, BOOM, a black large tornado suddenly appeared. You screamed at the top of your lungs, felt the air snatch and grab at your clothes and hair, and began to turn, and run for your life.

"WAIT, TORRI! It's just a heartless!" Sora screamed, a flash of light appearing in his hands and then a giant key appearing. Its small chain clanked as he readied it, obviously going to use it for a fight. Your mind discarded the small tidbit of information he gave you and you looked around everywhere for someplace to hide. Not finding anything, you threw yourself to the ground and grabbed at your pencil pendant and notebook. Finally opening the notebook to the front page and getting the pencil off your neck, you started to draw.

After a couple of more minutes, a rock was easily sketched onto your paper. Ripping the paper from it's seems, you let it float in the air, the tornado's currents lifting it into the air when a rock practically fell from the paper. Sitting behind its protection, clutching the notebook and pencil to your chest, you let your heart beat slow. Soon the winds died down and the clanking of chains against chains silenced. Muffled footsteps approached you and you closed your eyes, not wanting move. Your heart rate wouldn't slow down and you were afraid you were going to have a heart attack. A shadow passed over you and you looked up, seeing Sora's dark sea eyes starring at you intently.

"Where, in King Mickey's name, did this rock come from," he said, his voice filled with wonderment and amazement.

You looked down to your notebook and replied quietly, "I can draw pictures that can come to life." It was a born gift of yours- your sister had the same skill and you both concluded that it was a gene from the family line, as well as the artistic ability.

"Woooow! That's so COOL!" Sora shouted, patting the rock with a gloved hand. You looked up to him with squinted eyes. "Can you create ANYTHING?" He cried, looking at you, his innocent eyes wide. You giggled at his amazement and nodded. Opening the sketch book, you quickly started to draw out a small fuzzy creature you had been thinking about for a while. Ripping the paper from its place, and letting it float into the air, the plushie fell from the paper into your palms. It was about the size of one of your hands so it fit in you grip nicely. Handing it up to Sora, he squished it and played around with it. You gently grabbed it back, put it on top of the paper it dropped out of, and it slowly sunk back into its pencil form.

"That is so cool." He whispered, awed. You giggled again, your cheeks flushing with the compliment. Most of the people in Rebirth knew about it and some even possessed weak abilities to do it. It was never news there, so getting a compliment was nice once and awhile.

"Thank you. But what about that giant key? Does it like... open a really big jewelry box or something?" You asked, interested. Sora perked up and another flash of light emitted from his hand. Shielding your eyes, you opened them once more and found that giant key.

"It's called a keyblade! I use it to fight heartless. It's the only thing that'll destroy them, and apparently only I can use it. Once they're gone, their hearts are released into Kingdom Hearts." He explained, his energetic voice getting quiet. You looked over to him and practically read him like a book. Pain, anger and frustration.

"I'm impressed." You said simply, knowing his story ran so much deeper than yours and that you couldn't come up with anything to make him feel better. Sora smiled at you, letting the keyblade disappear, and sliding onto the rock to sit on it. Nestling in your own spot, you let conversation drift away before reeling it back in, just like a fisher man with his reel.

"So. That tornado was a Heart...less?" You asked, looking up to him, having to shield his eyes from the harmful sun. You recalled the conversation only hours ago when he had first introduced you to the idea of Heartless and that organization. You saw Sora's silhouette nod slightly. Suddenly he jumped off of the rock and onto the ground, swiveled towards you, and smacked his fist into his hand. You could practically see the light bulb go off above his head.

"THAT'S why Organization XIII wants you!" He cried, his face lighting up. You squinted up at him, looking for further explanation. He hopped in front of you and squatted so he was looking right into your eyes. "You create things with your pictures, right?" He asked. He plowed on, not waiting for your answer. "Well, it takes imagination to do that! And they must've wanted YOUR thoughts and ability to make new Heartless!" He cried. You looked at him in total horror.

"THEY DISECTED MY THOUGHTS?" You cried, covering your face with your hands. You swore, if they put that ONE day in school as a Heartless, you WOULD kill someone!

"Why so upset?" Sora asked gently, putting a hand on your shoulder. You thumped a fist to your forehead, not wanting to bash your head on the rock you were leaning on.

"I have no idea what they put as a heartless. I have no memories of WHAT I thought in that stupid chamber. Obviously they have my fears..." You shuddered. "I can only fathom what else they created."

Sora chuckled and sat next to you, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. "Well, if they already have your fears, I don't see how it could get any worse!" He stated, grinning at you. You smiled back at him and let out a sigh.

"I really can see how it could get worse but that's just me being pessimistic." You said simply, standing up and stretching. Holding out a hand for Sora to take, he gripped it and you hauled him up. "We should get going."

And so, you did.

Another three days have passed, and you've really grown on Sora. You haven't been attacked by many more Heartless, and for that, you're grateful. Who knows what could come out next! It might be that one day in kindergarten or maybe that one dreaded day with that ONE outfit... You shivered at the memory.

You were interrupted by your thoughts when Sora suddenly stopped. You looked up to him, your big blue eyes wondering what was going on, and he glanced around the flat plain. A deep giggling floated through the air and you froze.

"Oh no." You whispered, your eyes going wide with fear. Sora looked down to you, obviously alarmed.

A thundering sound made the ground beneath your feet rumble and you lunged at Sora, gripping him around his waist, growling and fearing that you knew what was coming next. The shaking of the ground stopped, and a pregnant silence followed. Then, suddenly, a loud booming voice screamed...

"TICKLE ME!"

You let out a long groan and buried your face in Sora's side. "Not HIM!" You screamed into his body. Sora patted your head, stumbling over his words on asking what was going on. His answer was soon enough.

"TICKLE ME!" The loud, thunderous scream said again. This time it was closer and over the horizon you saw a huge, red thing making its way towards you.

"God da—" you started, ripping off your pendant and starting to unbutton your notebook pocket. Though suddenly, thousands upon thousands heartless- including a scatter of tornado's- popped up. You let out a screech and threw yourself behind Sora again, peering over his shoulder to look at the black creatures.

One species looked like an over sized beetle but they fled into the ground and slithered upon it like a shadow whenever they got close. Another type was a large creature sitting in an airplane, its feet hanging out of the bottom of the plane and its green scarf floating in the wind as it squirmed in the air. The tornado's were back- they were swirling masses of black with red spheres in 'the heart of the storm' that had a yellow grinning face on them. Then there were the clothed ghouls that looked like they had zippers for teeth but really, it was just a hood over their faceless head. They moved with unnatural grace, swaying from side to side and twisting out of the way of Sora's sword. Apparently you had to keep swinging behind them to strike.

Eyeing the tornados with a weary eye, you pressed your back against Sora's as he unsheathed his keyblade. You started to sketch two figures on two separate pages, your pencil moving quickly, drawing in the lines and details. You were almost done with the first picture when Sora moved, striking out at one of the flexible ghouls. You plopped to the ground and curled into a ball, placing your notebook on your knees, trying to stay as unnoticed by the heartless as possible.

You finished the first picture and quickly ripped it out of the notebook. Letting the picture flutter to the ground without a second thought, you started the next picture.

Your magic worked and suddenly a girl popped from the picture. She glanced around, not sure what was going on but finally understood that the black figures were dangerous. She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder and tightened one of the braids. She sniffed, casting her skeptic purple eyes over everything. "I need Oz." She said simply. Tightening the tan bow that tied together her large red over coat with tan designs and black shorts, she made her large scythe appear.

"Oh well!" She cried, a grin plastered onto her face, and she hacked at the first beetle she saw.

You continued to work, glancing nervously as Alice cried out as she slaughtered yet another tornado. One less you have to worry about! Finally finishing the second picture, you hear Sora's yell to hurry up and you quickly rip the picture from it's seems. Letting it drift into the air, you scramble to your feet and chase after Sora's voice, letting your pencil turn back into a pendant and dodging every Heartless in your way.

As you left your paper behind, the magic worked once again and yet another figure dropped to the ground easily. A skinny boy, about sixteen or seventeen, stood gracefully with a swishing blue tail and cat ears. He glanced at the black figures dancing about and saw another girl with long brown hair laughing as she chopped every one up. A small figure drifted by his side and it glanced down at him with worried eyes.

"Nyu, Ikuto, I don't think we should be here." It said troubled, putting its large paws on the boy's nose. Ikuto pushed it away and shook his head.

"Nonsense, Yoru. We'll finish up here as quick as we can and then we'll return to Amu. Understood?" He said with a sharp tone, glancing up to his Guardian Character.

"Meow..." The small, dark purple neko sighed out before doing the ever so famous Character Transformation.

You raced through the maze of heartless, actually trying to dodge Alice once with her big ass scythe. You saw that because of the two characters you summoned that the population of heartless was decreasing rapidly and you were glad that you could help. You finally reached Sora as he sliced through four beetles and another two ghouls and heard, far off in the distance, Ikuto slice down a plane as it crashed to the ground. Gripping Sora's arm, you stare into his eyes.

"You okay?" You ask, your breathing heavy. Not running- other than that daring escape on the first day- for three weeks had really left you rusty. Sora nodded and turned forward when that booming voice once more cried over the heartless, "TICKLE ME!" It was much closer now and you looked forward. Feeling Sora's arm go taunt under your hands meant that it was defiantly close.

And there it was.

A mass of red fur, big white eyes with black pupils, crappy plastic shoes, jeans and a shirt. A big yellow nose dotted its hairy red face and you shivered in disgust.

_"Elmo."_ You spat out. Sora looked up at it and lowered his key.

"That doesn't look dangerous at ALL!" He cried, clearly disappointed at a lack of threat. You slightly punch him in the arm and giggled at his tone of voice.

"Trust me. It's the most dangerous thing in the whole world. It's fat, red, and teaches kids to talk to fish," you replied, starring up at the creature that had stopped in its tracks, leering down at you. It was about six stories tall and, at the very top was a hat that had a small button on it- it was glowing a dark black and Sora narrowed his eyes, already trying to figure out how to get up there.

"Get cover, okay?" He said quietly, pushing you away from him. You nodded, not wanting to be near the monstrosity, and started to get out your sketch book.

"You'll have help soon enough. Try and not to die, okay?" You asked, looking up at him, sincere. He smiled at you, all teeth, and nodded his head. You watched his pointy hair bob up and down and you let a small, sweet smile pass onto your lips. You saw a faint color to his cheeks but before anything else happened, you turned and started running away, already sketching out a large rock that should be enough protection.

You watched Alice and Ikuto battle the remaining Heartless while you sketched. You started out on one picture but decided against it and turned to a new page. It was true that the pages never seemed to run out and when you thought that you were in the middle of the book, it seemed as if the pages grew back again.

You sketched and you sketched, occasionally peeking over your shoulder to glance at Sora and see how he was doing with that dreaded beast. He was doing all sorts of flips and different combinations of attacks and magic. The large Elmo was quiet swift though it's feet never moved, making it basically a sitting duck for the skilled key wielder. Finishing your paper, you ripped it out and let it float into the air. Closing your notebook you looked out in the corner of your eye and saw that Ikuto and Alice were finished their job and had started bickering with each other. You let out a long sigh, knowing those two would get into a fight sooner or later, and got up to go return them to their papers.

A black hooded figure dropped from the paper in a fury of blue hair and orange eyes peered out across the land.

"Well this is new," the small girl said, cocking her hip outwards. Her scythe's orbs jingled slightly and then she was startled when the ground underneath her shook. Her orange eyes immediately shot to the large red Elmo and her blue eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell is Elmo doing here?" She asked, mainly to herself. Glancing around once more, she found you trying to pry Alice off of Ikuto's neck and shrugged to herself, pulling up her hood. Then her orange eyes spotted Sora who flew through the air, obviously hurt.

"HELP HIM, Katie!" You screamed as you successfully pushed Alice into her paper, sending her back to her world. Ikuto went back willingly but not without an explanation- you let out a groan and, as fast as possible, tried to explain. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Katie shoot off towards Elmo and you let out a sigh of relief. Now he has help, you thought to yourself.

Finally pushing Ikuto back into his paper, you looked to the fight and found Katie get crushed by a large red hand. She lay on the ground, immobile, and you saw Sora get momentarily distracted.

"SORA!" You screamed, trying to warn him as quickly as possible, but he got whacked with a red hand anyways. You winced and ran towards Katie, needing to get her back into her paper before she died. Grabbing it from its place on the ground near your rock, you ran with all of your strength. You slid next to the blue haired seventeen year old and let her return to her world. Tossing the paper in the back of the notebook where Ikuto, two rock sketches and Alice were placed as well as the furry creature you showed Sora, you snapped it shut and stuffed it back into its pocket.

An idea formed in your mind as you were about to put your pencil back in pedant form and you whipped out your notebook once more. Letting the paper drift to the floor, a rope dropped from the paper and kept unraveling. And unraveling, and unraveling...

Skidding to a halt behind Elmo's foot, you glance at your tiny pencil, which was about the size of one of his hairs, and shrugged. Running up to his heel, you stuck it right into his skin and listened to his ear shattering scream. The ground rumbled and you noted that the rope finally finished developing. You saw Sora run over to it and grab one end.

"Good," you thought. "He gets the idea."

A shadow passed over you and you peered upwards, having to crane your neck to get a glimpse of Elmo's very angry face. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ELMO?" It screamed with rage. You shrugged.

"I don't like to color."

This pissed him off even more but Sora was already around its ankles, tying them as best he could with the rope that was almost as thick as him. Elmo, now obvious to the fact that he was being tied, tried to step on Sora but only managed to tangle himself even more. And slowly he tipped over...

CRASH! The ground shook from the impact and the ground cracked underneath his weight and you fell to the ground. The tremor lasted for at least two minutes and you closed your eyes against the grass beneath your face, noting that it felt all like a dream. Soon the tremors stopped though you kept your eyes closed. You relaxed and started to doze underneath the sun- the adrenaline from taking down the retched monster left you winded. You heard a fwooshing sound and felt Elmo's presence leave. You heard stomping of feet and a shadow passed over you.

"Torri?" Sora asked panicked, gripping one of your hands. You cracked your eyes open and starred at his wide ocean blue eyes.

"I'm tired..." You mumbled in the light blue grass. You saw Sora calm down and relax his hold on your hand. He released your hand and lay next to you in the grass, stretching his arms above his head and placing them on his stomach. You flipped onto your back and grabbed his hand, flopping them together in the grass between you. He didn't seem affected by the contact- though his cheeks had a dusty pink color on them. You closed your eyes against the sun and slowly felt Sora hold your hand a bit tighter.

You smiled.

You were obviously dreaming, because out of the corner of your eye you saw a unicorn and a cat with a poptart body, farting out rainbows... But then everything disappeared. The backdrop was white and it reminded you just a tiny bit of the room you woke up in, though it started getting weird. The Heartless that looked like a black beetle crawled by you silently, its limping motion making it take awhile for it to pass by you. It disappeared in a flurry of black shadows and for a while, you were alone. You passed the time by drawing in the air with your finger, quickly erasing your small sketches. Yawning, you tried to glance down at your watch to see the time but then you remembered that... well, you don't have a watch. Was there even time in dream world?

You were startled out of your thoughts when something brushed against your arm. You tried swatting it away but it was already gone- whatever 'it' was. It brushed against your opposite arm again and you slapped at it, once more getting nothing. It swiped by both of your legs, one at a time, and you curled into a ball, not liking being... 'touched' by something unknown. Suddenly it brushed your hair back from your face and you shivered at the touch, finally realizing it was human.

_"More."_ A voice whispered. You freezed, immobile, starring deep into the eyes in front of you.

You woke up.

At first you felt yourself swaying and you thought, "Boat?" Then you realized you heard someone else's heart beat, and you desperately hoped that you weren't being carried away to your demise. Looking up, you relaxed instantly starring up at Sora's calm face. The sky above him turned an inky gray, with bright orange stars dotting the night sky.

He was holding you like a groom would his bride, his arms underneath your back and in the crook of your legs. He pressed you against him so that your arms were folded against his chest. You closed your eyes, listening to his heart beats, and brought up and hand to grip his jacket. You didn't want this to end. And, apparently, he didn't either. Sora said nothing but tightened his grip on you, pressing you even closer to him. You snuggled more and let a smile drift onto your mouth. Once again, you were lulled into sleep.

You woke again to find your arms draped over Sora's shoulders, your head resting in the nook of his neck, your legs limply hanging around his hips and his arms comfortably under your legs, holding you up. You let out a long yawn and heard the vibrations of Sora's chuckle.

"Morning sleepy head," he said cheerfully, glancing at you with playful blue eyes. You gave him a tiny smile.

"Mm, morning." You replied, shifting slightly though not ready to move from your place. He didn't push it but kept moving. The sky was an interesting mix of baby blues and pinks, swirling together with small hints of browns, blacks and light shades of reds. It was pretty, but not as beautiful as the sunsets.

"How long was I asleep for?" You ask, letting out another yawn. Sora shrugged, making your head bob up and down.

"Twelve hours?" He guessed. You shot your head from your shoulder, making him stop and stare over his shoulder to look at you.

"SERIOUSLY?" You cried, your eyebrows shooting up. He nodded, his hair swaying with his movements. You stare at him, worried. "Did you get any sleep at ALL?" You asked, trying to see any traces of fatigue in his movements. He gave you an energetic smile and shook his head.

"I never get tired! Saving the world once, and now having to do it twice, gives a kid a lot of stamina." He explained, turning forward again and starting to walk once more. You draped your arms around his neck lightly, placing your chin on his shoulder.

"Interesting." You replied simply, even though you were bursting with questions, you didn't want to bombard him. He hummed back his reply, and for a couple of more minutes, you both stayed silent.

For a while, you drifted, the sun on your back, his rhythmic breathing lulling you into a slight slumber. Finally he stopped and you opened your eyes to look around you. A pack of Heartless appeared and you felt a small growl rumble through Sora.

"You can never get rid of these freaks, can you?" You asked flippantly, squirming off of his back. Sora laughed at the comment and the keyblade appeared, relaxed, in his right hand. He gripped it with both of his hands and you surveyed the small black creatures. They were black and slightly curved, like a small sliver of a moon. They had small stringy legs and arms that wiggled in the air. Their yellow smiles contrasted against the deep black and you shivered, gripping your pencil in your hand.

"I hate bananas," you muttered to yourself as Sora lunged at one of them. You whipped out your notebook and started to sketch, hoping to create the worst demise for the disgusting yellow fruit. Finishing, you ripped the page from your notebook with a satisfied smile. Then, you flipped back one page and resumed sketching something that you needed to finish.

Out from your papers came a large, dark looking bird bath. The marble swirled with deep brown colors and looked like two shades of brown ink floating in water. The water in the bird bath bowel was an inky, dark blue. A bird suddenly shot up from the water and perched on the edge of the bowl. It was big, decorated with orange, pink and black feathers. Its deep red eyes glared at the black bananas and its curled beak twisted into a smile as two more identical birds burst from the water. As soon as they were all settled on the bird bath, they squawked loudly and lunged. Now the banana's had duplicated, though the birds quickly slashed them down.

You looked up from your drawing to see a black banana running in front of you, yellow looking juice pouring like a fountain from its back.

"I'M BLEEDING BANANA BLOOD!" It screamed out loud before it finally dropped to the ground. You shook your head disappointed. You heard Sora's childish laugh drift in the air and you looked to him. He was pointing at the banana, obviously getting a kick out of its final attempt to make a statement. You giggled along with him before you also broke out laughing. You two laughed for a minute or so before calming down, exchanging a few chuckles.

"Wheew! That was hilarious." Sora said, letting his key blade disappear.

You giggled and replied, "Banana's are so stupid. Glad they're gone." You picked up the ripped paper and let your demon birds return to their original place. Jogging next to Sora, you two started off again, talking idly about different things. Favorite colors, different activities, and then some snippets of your past that both of you didn't want to dive to deep into.

"How many days have it been?" You asked finally, looking up at him. Sora glanced down at you and smiled.

"Five! That means we're almost home." He said, looking forward again. You became instantly depressed. Only two more days with Sora, and the idea ripped at you.

"That's good!" You cried with mock excitement. If you could, you would walk this world until you came to the starting point again. But of course that wasn't possible, and you lapsed into a depressed silence, not aware that Sora was having the same thoughts as you.

You two talked for two hours while walking while you worked on your drawing. It was coming out quite well, but you wouldn't let Sora see it. But the more you talked, the more you grew feelings for Sora.

Why was he so charming? Well, that adorable laugh and his childish face just makes someone want to scream, "AWWW!" and tackle him to the ground. He was strong, and his sense of justice and the need to protect you just made your heart throb. But probably the most catching thing about him- the one thing that made you fall instantly- was his eyes. So deep and blue, they captured you and sent you swimming through his emotions and past. When he laughed, they lit up like the ocean on a sunny day and you couldn't help but be stuck in their depths for just a few moments. When they captured yours, you wanted to lunge at him and hug him.

But, you couldn't because you were just friends. Or, maybe you weren't and he was just putting up with you because he was on a mission, sent by the leader of Rebirth, David. You deflated at the thought but didn't let it get to you.

A small, shuffling breeze broke the silence and your eyebrows furrowed. You stopped and let the breeze brush over your skin again. Sora stopped as well and turned to you, his eyes filled with the question of why you stopped. Your mouth tightened in a thin line and you whispered, as if trying to keep a secret, "We only have a breeze in the fall and winter. Never in the summer."

Right after you said that, you were both blown away, flying through the air and finally thumping to the ground. You landed on the usual soft grass, rolled once or twice, and felt pain explode through your body. You landed on your leg funny, and you feared that it was going to be broken. You whimpered as another gentle breeze drifted over you, but this time is wash harsher, colder.

"Torri?" Sora cried. You heard his feet thumping over to you and you lifted yourself up into a sitting position. You looked down to your leg and saw that it was thankfully not broken. Though a blue bruise was already traveling from the ankle to your knee. You winced at the terrible color.

"Torri are you okay?" Sora asked, sliding to his knees next to you. You looked up at him with small tears in your eyes.

"I'm fine." You said with a tiny voice. You wiped the starting tears from your eyes and looked up to him with steeled baby blue eyes. "I'm fine." You said again, this time more sure. He smiled down at you and you gave him a smile in return.

Suddenly, another strong blast of wind made you two lunge forward like a car stopping abruptly, though this time you stayed rooted to your place. You hair whipped forward around your face, despite the pony tail that it was in. Once the sudden gust was gone, you felt a presence behind you. Both you and Sora turned and saw a figure standing only a yard away.

He had long brown hair that swirled down to his ankles in a fury of color. He was wearing a plain tan t-shirt with jeans and no shoes on. What was really startling though, were his wings. Yes, wings. The drifted up from his back, almost being twenty feet in length. They were white and the fluttered as if they had a mind of their own. Even though they were white, they seemed to have black mist slowly dripping from their feathers onto the ground were the puddles disappeared. His light skin seemed white in the sun's rays but what really caught your attention was his eyes.

_"More." A voice whispered. You freezed, immobile, starring deep into the eyes in front of you._

They were a beautiful, dark purple. They seemed light and playful but there was a dark and cold edge that made them seem much more serious than they were originally supposed to be. They glared at Sora but when you let out a small muffled noise of bewilderment, they passed over to you and softened.

"You're from my dream." You stated, eyebrows furrowing above your wide eyes. He let a deep chuckle and smiled at you, the edges of his mouth twisting upwards tightly. It looked scary on him, like he was forcing it onto his lips, though he showed no signs of discomfort.

"Torri." His smooth voice said and he flexed his wings. A breeze slipped over you, though it felt like a hundred hands were feeling your bare skin. You quickly swatted away the feeling.

"You're the one I fought in the laboratory." Sora cried out from next to you, standing, key blade already in hand. The unnamed man turned to him, surprised.

"Ah, yes, Sora is it?" He tried, letting a sneer pass onto his face. "I guess we didn't get to finish our battle from last time." A flash of black emitted from his hand and he was suddenly holding a dark dagger that looked dangerous. They glared at each other before, BOOM, they lunged with amazing amounts of strength. Sora pushed off of the ground with his feet while the other boy used his large white wings.

They clashed in the middle, their blades meeting in battle, their faces close to each others. They were practically growling at each other, each of their lips pulled back in a snarl. You blinked at Sora's ferocity, surprised. He was so innocent...! After a minute after that, Sora was quickly slashed and he jumped back, not seeming to be scratched but leaning awkwardly.

You whipped out your notebook and started to sketch right away, filling the page with desperate looking bottles. Meanwhile, Sora was getting bashed by the man and didn't seem to returning any offence.

"Sora!" You screamed, ripping the piece of paper from the notebook but holding it close to you, making sure the magic didn't start just yet. His big blue eyes latched onto you and the winged man also turned his head, midway through holding his blade high to strike Sora. Quickly getting the message, Sora shot from underneath the mans blade and slid next to you.

"Put it in your pocket." You said as he snatched it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Suddenly he was gone, pushed away by the winged boy, and the man stood above you, growling at Sora. He looked down at you and you sat there, immobile, starring up at him with wide eyes.

"W-who are you?" You asked scared. You were half expecting him to say something like, 'Your worst nightmare' but obviously that was too clichéd. Instead, he answered right out.

"Darren," he said simply, letting his wings flutter slightly. The feeling of hands all over you once more returned and you shivered, resisting brushing away the unseen hands. Then he returned his attention back on the yelling Sora, who was indeed pissed that he was swatted away so easily, and lunged once more. They clanked and clanged together and you saw Sora getting stronger with every potion he drank. You sighed with relief, glad you had drawn enough.

Flipping in your book, you started to sketch before screaming, "KICK HIS ASS SORA!" Not watching long enough to see his reaction, you bent over your notebook, furiously sketching and etching lines into your masterpiece that you were going to finish- and soon! As you were working, Sora was once more slashed down and he slid along the ground, coming to a rest next to your knees. His forehead was matted with sweat, his blue eyes closed with pain. You saw faint scratches here and there and realized that Darren was playing with him, barely hurting him but straining his stamina.

Quickly, you flopped awkwardly, trying to reach his pocket were all the potions were, but saw there was none left. Letting a quick sigh pass your lips, you started a new page with even more potions this time. Ripping it out, you stuffed the paper into his pocket and watched it become heavy. Grabbing one, you pushed it to his lips, cooing to him that he should drink. After he got a sip down, he cracked open his eyes to stare at you. You just focused on his lips- err, focused on him getting the drink down his throat without chocking.

"Go ahead Sora. Beat his butt!" You cried energetically, thrusting your hands into the air and also letting go of the empty bottle. You squeaked out a small, 'Oops!' and watched it ark into the air...

Darren was pissed. Oh so very pissed. Glass shimmered down from his long hair and some stuck into his shoulder, making his tan shirt become a stained red. His purple eyes flashed a dangerous black color and his wings started to become a tinted gray from the dark aura dripping from them. You bit your lip and looked up at Sora. He was wobbling getting to his legs, wincing from one of the deeper gashes in his stomach. You tried to scramble to your feet to help him and you managed but almost collapsed from the pain in your right leg. Looking down you could see that the bruise was changing to a dangerously dark purple color.

Darren started to stalk forward, pumping his wings angrily. The winds blasted at you and made your shirt stick to your skin. You heard a fanning of pages and looked down to your notebook.

You bit your lip and looked up to the injured Sora. He had pushed away your comforting arm of help... Well, if you couldn't help that way! Darren was standing almost five feet in front of the notebook and you were afraid that his dangling blade might hurt you. Tossing the thoughts out of your brain and imagining them shattering onto the ground, you lunged at the notebook. Skidding on your stomach, you avoided Darren's blade and ripped out the page that you were almost done finishing. Oh well, it would have to be good enough.

The paper drifted into the air and Darren's wing beats only made it drift even further from his grasp. He glared down at you and grabbed your arm, wrenching you upwards onto your feet. You cried out, feeling shocks of electric pain shoot up your leg and whimpered when he pulled you behind him.

"Tori." He said, his voice as cold and hard as steel. "You are not to go with this...this boy." He spat out, glaring at Sora. "You will stay and make more heartless." His grip got tighter with every word and you barely focused on him. You tried wrenching your arm away but he only held on tighter.

"LET GO!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. Your demand was answered soon enough.

Something struck into Darren's front and he staggered backwards, letting go of your arm. You scuttled under from his falling form and felt the winds his wings created to keep him balanced launch you forward. Skipping awkwardly on one foot over to Sora, he quickly hugged you close to him, supporting your weight on him. You looked towards Darren, hoping that your creation worked. And it did.

Standing there was indeed another Sora, though you're not sure why his hair came out blonde. He was dressed in a white sweater that was unzipped lazily and black one under the white that was zipped up to his neck. It had checkerboards across the seems of the arms and then across the chest. He had black and tan pants on with dark black shoes. You marveled at the two key blades that you seemed to come up with out of thin air. They fit his style perfectly.

One was completely black with blue and black squares creating a checkerboard pattern up its hilt. The teeth swirled into a square of thick black metal that created an elaborate design that came to a point in the middle. The other was much livelier with a white, yellow and blue design. Its hilt was broken into two before reconnecting at the teeth in a star like pattern- five points pointing outwards in total. The one thing that really drew your attention to this one was the Paopu fruit that dangled at the end.

"You... you drew..." Sora was obviously at loss for words. You glanced up at him, happy.

"Do you like? It's you! Though, I think I did your hair a little too flippy..." You said in distaste. The other Sora turned and glanced at you two with sad blue eyes. Your eyebrows furrowed immediately. That wasn't how Sora's eyes were supposed to look.

"You." It said softly, his eyes never leaving Sora's.

"You." Sora replied almost as quietly. You glanced between them, feeling the mass of history and importance between this meeting.

"Roxas..." Sora breathed out.

Roxas nodded. "Sora." He replied almost coldly, gripping his two weapons tighter.

Sora turned to you, his face serious and dark. "How did you know of him?" He asked you, his body taunt. You shrugged.

"I was drawing you, and you came out like this!" You said innocently. "I have no idea who this Roxas kid is!"

Before any more of the conversation could continue, Darren raised from the ground and let a growl escape his lips. His wings were now a deep black, the shadows dripping off of them like tar, his purple eyes now also a forbidding black. Your not sure how to explain your feelings right then and there, but it felt as if your whole soul was being filled with misery and unhappiness. You wanted to curl up into a ball and die right there. Tears pricked your eyes and you lost all feeling in your legs, ending up sliding to the ground next to Sora. He was calling your name- you knew that. You could faintly hear his sweet voice.

Now clanging sounds were starting to make their way into your hearing though you made no move. Why move when there was nothing to live for?

"Hey... you should get up. Torri, is it?" Roxas's voice whispered through your head clearly.

Your eyes snapped open (you closed them?) and you glanced up at Roxas. Sympathy flooded through you, now know his feelings almost every day of his life- how he wasn't supposed to belong, how he shouldn't even be alive.

"It's a heavy burden, isn't it?" Roxas said, almost jokingly, giving you a tiny smile. Sora cried over to you, wanting to know if you were okay, but he was quickly shot down by Darren. Roxas stood, his back straight, and you starred up at him with a new found respect. "Stay here, be safe." He said, tossing you another smile, before charging at the angry winged boy. So, you sat, curled in a ball, ignoring your pain, and brooded over Roxas's pain... of being a nobody.

It took at least four hours to take down Darren, but sooner or later (sadly the latter in this case) he went down. You were kept busy, tossing out different made up characters and at least fifty full pages of potions. Darren screamed, the pitch coming out deep and shook the place just like Elmo's fateful fall did. He slowly sunk down to the ground and connected his eyes with yours, one last time.

"You were meant to create. For ME!" He screamed, before his large pink heart drifted from his body and into the sky. He disappeared in a fury of black mist. The last statement rattled you but you were quickly pulled from your thoughts when you saw Roxas and Sora standing there, both holding their keyblades limply, starring at each other.

"We'll defiantly meet again." Roxas said simply. He swung his head over to you and gave you a toothy smile. You suddenly saw the close similarity between him and Sora. They could basically be twins if they wanted to. "Take care, okay Torri?" He said. You nodded, almost obdeiantly. And then, he to was gone in a fury of black mist, his paper disappearing as well.

Sora wobbled over towards you and plopped down onto the grass, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You could feel his confusion falling off of him in waves. Then loneliness.

"You're missing someone, aren't you?" You asked simply. Sora looked down to you and you almost died at the sadness in his eyes. Not waiting for an answer, you slung your arms around his shoulders and pressed him to you. Your head fit nicely into the crook of his arm and he let out a sad sigh. Closing your eyes and squeezing him harder, he slowly raised his other hand and hugged you back.

And for ten minutes, you stayed that way, not moving. Finally you pulled apart and you starred into his eyes for just a moment. Then, you leaned in and gave a soft kiss on his cheek. Whispering into his ear, you said softly, "You'll find them. Don't you worry. But for now, let's get back to Rebirth."

Slowly you stood and starting to limp away, grabbing your notebook on your way, and started to sketch some potions as well as some crutches. Letting them appear, you hooked the crutches under your arms and called out playfully, "If you want to keep up with the crippled, I suggest you take these potions!" You cried over your shoulder. You saw Sora stand from his position and awkwardly jog over towards you. He grabbed the potions and kissed your cheek as well. Your skin flamed instantly.

"That's payback." He whispered in your ear before downing the potion. You let a loud laugh explode from your lips and you carried on walking, as if kissing each other on the cheek was completely normal.

And for one, desperate fleeting moment, you wished it could be.

For another half an hour you two walked, talking like normal friends. You laughed and you joked, completely avoiding any depressing conversations. Probably because you wanted to make these last moments good. How you knew it was the last moments? Because you saw your impressive village coming up over the horizon. You weren't sure if Sora had spotted it as well, but it was best to just be oblivious.

Your conversation dimmed to a silence and you could see the outline of your village. You wanted to grab his hand and just hold it- better yet, to hold HIM, but the crutches were keeping you. He had insisted that you drank a potion but after sipping only half of it, you were standing beside a rock you created for at least a minute, hurling the food you haven't eaten in weeks back outside your body. You still wondered how he drank that disgusting stuff.

Finally, twenty minutes passed and you stood at the outskirts of the village. You saw your sister waiting out side and joy flooded through your viens. Tossing your crutches down, you tore through the grass and saw her look up, and suddenly shoot up from the small chair she was sitting in. Her arms spread and you rammed into her, closing your arms around your, pressing yourself to her body.

"Oh Torri..." You sister sighed, hugging you close to her. You gripped the back of her shirt, the emotion of homesickness crashing back full force before it slowly faded away. Your sister pulled you away from her before slamming her fist- lightly of course, we don't want brain damage, do we?- on the top of your head. You whimpered and rubbed your head before being dragged back into a hug.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" You giggled, squirming from your grasp. You kissed your sister on the cheek, patting her head. "It's nice to see you too."

You turned, wanting to be next to Sora and saw he was already talking with David. Your heart sunk a little but you grabbed your sister's hand and dragged her along with you. Standing next to Sora, still gripping your sisters hand, you tried to listen to the conversation going on but couldn't. The pain in your leg was starting to really hurt, but you tried your best to snuffle it.

David was a big, jolly man with a round stomach and bright red cheeks. His brown beard swirled down to his chest and his head held very little brown hair- but, you saw that back in his day, he was a very nice looking man. He still had his cleffed chin and that enough made people realized that he used to have everything. He was basically the mayor, or leader, of Rebirth.

Rebirth was a large and impressive village. It had stone pathways that webbed into the whole town. Its population was about 1,000 and stayed near that number, more or less. The homes were small, with only five rooms and one floor, but homey. Everyone knew everyone here and they all respected each other- no gossip or crime ever infiltrated the homes. Crops like wheat, corn, olives, potatoes, tomatoes and more lined the back of the village, and was also closest to the large lake. The outskirts of the town were rarely visited, and only by the people- usually older men and women- came into the houses. Plumbing was used here, a small invention that was still being developed but used none the less.

"Torri, I am so glad you're bacl." David said, gripping your shoulder. You smiled up to him and nodded.

"You can thank Sora for saving me." You said simply, glancing over to said boy. Sora's cheeks flooded with pink and your sister giggled at him slightly.

"Torri, I'm going to go. Lisa said to come by in five minutes- she had made me some pie for cheering up- so once you're done here, come by, okay?" Your sister said. You nodded, remembering your kind next door neighbor. She was always making all sorts of goodies and treats for you.

"Ah, I must go as well. I'm going to go create a feast for you return!" David cried, turning and bustling away. Soon it was only you and Sora. For a few moments, you stood together, not saying anything. Then, slowly, you limped over to him and placed your head on his chest. He was still a lot taller that you but that didn't stop him from twirling his arms around your small body.

"A feast huh?" He asked with a small chuckle. You giggled.

"Yeah. My disappearance must've created a stir. Usually nothing bad ever happens here." You explained, wrapping your arms around his torso.

"That makes sense. This is a pretty peaceful planet." Sora replied. You nodded, and once again, you lapsed into silence.

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" You asked quietly, not being able to hold the question any longer. Sora tightened his hold on you and you felt him nod. You gripped him tighter. "Can't you just stay for a little longer?"

"I'm sorry Torri but I can't. I have friends that need to be found," Sora replied quietly. You snuggled into his chest and closed your eyes, hoping that he would never disappear. Your heart was literally breaking inside of your chest.

"I understand," you said softly, pulling away. You took a step back and watched as Sora's arms fell limply to his side. Then, you looked at his eyes and couldn't take it any longer. Leaping into his arms, you crushed your mouth against him, not wanting him to leave, just wanting him to stay. He wrapped his arms around you and placed you onto the ground lightly, never breaking the kiss but leaning over you protectively. Your mouths worked together, fierce and passionate then slowly drifting into a calm and loving one. Soon you ran out of oxygen and pulled away, breathing in deeply.

You starred at his eyes for a long time, trying to etch every detail into your brain. He pulled away and fished into his pocket for something before pulling out a beautiful, sea blue pendant. He laced the silver chain around your neck and clasped it together. Watching it glow with an unknown light, you starred up at him, wondering what kind of magic this pendant held. Sora smiled at you.

"When I leave, I'll miss you. But whenever I return, that pendant will light up and that will tell you that I'm coming in at least ten minutes. You'll just have to wait paitently," he explained softly. You twirled the blue orb around and around in your hands, feeling its warmth and love.

Tears pricked at your eyes and you threw your arms around him, not wanting him to go. He hugged you back and you sobbed uncontrollably. You felt weak but right now, you really didn't care. All that mattered was that Sora was going to leave you, and your heart did not like that idea.

Five minutes passed and you finally calmed yourself. Pulling away, you quickly got out your sketchbook and ripped out one of the pages. But, before your magic could work, you folded down the ripped edge of the page and handed it to Sora. "Look at it whenever you miss me, okay?" You said softly, rubbing your eyes of any access tears. He slowly grasped it in his hand and saw the plushie you had created the first time you showed him your powers. Underneath it were three simple words.

'I love you.'

His smile turned sweet and once more, he leaned in to kiss you. It was simple, lips upon lips in one last goodbye, until his being faded completely.

You were left with thin air and a beautiful pendant that was slowly losing it's warmth.

**Epilogue.**

You sat in your room that you shared with your sister, your feet swinging over the side of your bed. Your hair was tied in a pony tail and you were wearing your favorite shirt as well as your favorite pair of pants with no shoes on. The weather was changing and slowly getting colder and every time a breeze passed by you, you shivered with memories.

You had gotten over Sora leaving, though your heart had a numb ache to it every time you thought about him. You kept his pedant on every moment of your life, not wanting to take it off, afraid that you would miss the light it would produce and then eventually Sora. But for two months, that never happened and you were starting to believe that it was never going to happen.

You hoped off of your bed, your leg now fully healed thanks to Dr. Sistine, and you quietly padded over to the window that over looked the busy streets that flowed in front of you. You starred out the window, loosing yourself in the purple and green sky, listening to the dull sound of your broken heart beat. Then, something abnormal happened. Your neck started to become hot and you scratched at it irritably. It only got hotter and you looked down, annoyed.

You saw that the dark blue was now shinning a beautiful sea color- a color you missed seeing oh so much. Your heart flooded with joy and all you could do was stand there, starring at the glowing pendant and finally realizing what it meant. Suddenly you heard a thump of feet dropping to the ground behind you and you whirled around, your eyes going wide and your heart flooding with love.

"Did you miss me?"

**End**

* * *

><p><em>25 pages of pure sweat, strained muse and Sora!<em>

Hi... Guys. Lmao, you must want to kill me for not posting any chapters of Sakura's Exprience in Bootcamp but I am coming up with a story to add in Sakura's Experince in LIFE. So. Tha'll be up sooner or later, in and this case, probably the latter.

I created this for my good friend Cupiecake- or Superyummycupcakes- on DA. We did an art trade- she gave me a picture of my OC Katie (WHICH came out awesome btw) and I gave her this! I really enjoyed creating this for her!

Other Notes:

**Names**  
>Rebirth... David... Lisa... Dr. Sistine...<br>Renaissance... Statue David... Mona Lisa... Sistine Chapel...  
>Anyone get the connection?<br>Torri (and her light blue eyes an brown curly hair) is Cupiecake's name/apperance. Soo yeah. Oh! Yeah, and she actually has a sister.  
>Sora is, obviously, Sora. And guess what. Roxas is Roxas too.<br>Darren, Lisa, David and Dr. Sistine are people I made up :3 Idk how I came up with Darren XD

**Heartless**  
>Pfft, I had too much fun with this.<br>I asked Cupiecake loads of questions, and a lot of them regarded what she hated/disliked. Elmo, tornados, planes and bananas came up, sooo that's why that's there.  
>And it's a Charlie teh Unicorn reference!<br>I'M BLEEDIN BANANA BLOOD! The plane heartless are real heartless that the creators of KH came up with. I forget which level theyre on though and even what they're called...

**Pictures Drawn**  
>Alice from the anime Pandora Hearts and Ikuto and his little Garudian Character Yuro popped in. Basically, I just looked at the pictures she drew and picked the ones with the most fighting experience<br>Though, Katie (my OC) made an appearance. Lmao, I couldn't help myself.  
>I felt so creative when I included Roxas, rofl. Idk why. Maybe because I didn't plan?<br>(I didn't plan half of this...)  
>Umumum... the plushie drawn? Use your imagination.<p> 


End file.
